


Sounds good(feels good)

by crazymofos2000



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Baby, Blowjobs, Dom - Freeform, Eating out, Hair, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Youll see what I mean, cockring, current - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, not vocal, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymofos2000/pseuds/crazymofos2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry the interview where Harry used his phone app to speak, Louis gets a brilliant idea involving two of his favorite things. Harry and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds good(feels good)

Damn Harry. Damn him. Well, don't damn him really...but damn him.

Louis shifted uncomfortably on the couch, Harry touching his knee every so often with Louis'. Harry had been very touchy before the interview and left Louis with a very painful and restricted boner and Harry made sure to leave Louis with one last little moan and a wink to keep his mind running throughout the interview.

"Ex-pand the un-i-verse " Louis was brought back when hearing the computerized voice say Harry's thoughts. Every one kinda chuckled at the ridiculousness of it, but Louis was very concerned. He really really wanted what was best for Harry and Harry's doctor had told him he had to give his voice a rest or he would have to possibly get surgery, or worse he wouldn't be able to sing. Louis would die if he couldn't hear Harry sing all the time (and he guesses the fans would too.)

"Expand the universe" Louis repeats laughing shooting Harry a little smirk. Harry blushes and clears his throat. And this is when Louis gets a brilliant idea.

*  
They get back to the hotel and Harry is still using the app he had found. He switched to a new voice and Louis was so very fond of this boy.

Louis is used to Harry's slow pace and how he needs to think things out and the way he lets words roll of his tongue.. and well Harry doesn't rush anything. However Louis isn't used to how much slower Harry types.

Usually Harry and Louis don't text because they are always together. But Louis would occasionally catch Harry using the voice commands on his phone to text hearing Harry defend himself by saying 'my thumbs are too big'. But now Louis has to wait for Harry's thoughts and his typing. And Louis doesn't dare complain because that would hurt Harry's feelings and like he said he really really cares about Harry.

"I feel like you are having a bit too much fun with that thing" Louis accuses jokingly  

30 seconds of listening to that annoying as hell clicking noise.

"I- rea-lly am. I bet this voice turns you on. Ha ha ha cackle" the automated voice says and of course Harry had the computer 'laugh'.

"It kind of does..in a way," Louis says mischievously, walking towards Harry who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Louis smirked, trying not to laugh at Harry's shocked expression.

"Actually I have a bit of an idea," Louis says in what Zayn and Liam call his 'dominant' or 'bedroom' voice. According to them whenever Louis start talking about something sexual or he 'demands' something of Harry, he gets this voice. It's not so bad, Louis doesn't mind they make fun of it, but Harry evidentially responds to it very well and wants to do anything to make Louis happy.

Harry types a with a little smirk.

"Yes...dad-e"

Louis knows. He knows hearing that wired annoying little automated voice saying daddy shouldn't turn him on so fucking much, but hell it does.

"I want you to do something for me...I want to try something out," Louis says, stroking Harry's soft hair, tucking it behind his ear then leaning down to kiss his neck.

Louis feels Harry nod helplessly.

"I'm gonna suck you off, then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Louis whispers between kisses to Harry's neck, kissing along his jaw.

Harry leans into it and whines.

"One thing though," Louis says trying not to smile, "since doc said you can't talk or strain any of you vocal chords, you can't make a sound. No moaning and if you want to say anything you can use your app. Got all that princess?" Louis asks as innocently as possible. Harry whimpers as Louis starts to pull of Harry's shirt, shortly pulling his off after Harry's.

"Lift you hips up darling" Louis asks and Harry complies. Louis swiftly pulls Harry's jeans of and leaves his light pink panties on.

"You love wearing these don't you princess" Louis asks as he drags his teeth across the waistband, slowly raising them then let go,snapping them down.

Louis hears Harry's hands scramble to get his phone. And then the annoying clicking.

"Pl-ease dad-e fu-ck me," the automated voice answers, Harry's eyes are wide and his cheeks flushed. Louis knew Harry loves it when control or power was taken away but he never thought taking away Harry's voice would be like this.

"Oh I will darling don't worry," Louis says as he lowers himself. He purses his lips and wraps them around on of Harry's erect nipples.

Harry's chest moves like he was about to moan then remembered he couldn't. Louis sucks on his peck and twirls his tongue around his nipple and flutters over it a bit.

After Harry's breathing is sufficiently heavy and he is panting, Louis lifts his head from Harry's nipple and goes down to his panties. Before taking them off he licks one long stripe from the hem of the panties back to his jaw.

"Your mine tonight" Louis whispers lightly biting on his ear before going back down to quickly and hotly mouth at Harry's straining cock. Louis can see a little wet spot to the side where Harry had tucked his dick earlier. Harry whined as Louis sucks the damp fabric.

Louis slowly and torturously pulls down the panties, Harry's dick springing up to slap his stomach. Louis licked his lips when seeing Harry's dark red prick leaking precum on his stomach. He imagined his own cock looks quite similar from where it's is straining in his pants.

Harry whines again,small and needy.

"Baby if you want to beak daddy's rule and make noise you can't be quiet. If you want to make noise you have to be loud" Louis says loud right as he swipes and dips his finger in Harry's slit.

Harry lets out a loud moan that Louis knows hurts his soar and overused throat. Too much singing and 190 too many blow jobs in such little time (Harry used to brush his teeth before and after every show but know he does something a little more satisfying with his mouth).

"No more whimpering or whining if you want to make any noise it has to hurt..." Louis heart melts as Harry bites his lip, unsure. "I know your throat hurts baby but my rule is no sound and if you want to break daddy's rule you have to have a punishment, this one is a little more immediate than others. I'm sorry baby"

Harry types quickly.

"It's ok dad-e. I will be qui-et. I'm yo-ur good litt-le prin-cess"

"Yes you are. No daddy's gonna make you feel good" Louis dips down automatically and takes Harry in all the way. Harry's hand slither into Louis's hair and tighten, pulling his hair. Louis chokes himself on Harry's gorgeous prick, licking into Harry's slit, tasting more of Harry's precum that was an impossibly sweet and slightly salty taste.

Harry let out a long raspy moan that would put a porn star to shame, drawing it out to show Louis he was following his rule with everything he's got.

Harry's hands moved from Louis hair and Louis continued bobbing his head as he palms himself through his jeans.

"Eat," Louis hears from above him. Louis pulls off, confused. Louis is blown away by how fucked out Harry already looks.

"What babe?" Louis asked, his own voice fucked and raspy (Harry blushes even more knowing he is what caused that)

"Pl-ease eat me ou-t?" Harry blushed further when the voice repeated his thoughts. Louis only felt fondness toward his boy

"Turn around and get on all fours princess. I'll be right back." Louis asks knowing Harry is probably already in position by the time he turned around.

Louis walks to the dresser and pulls out lube and two cock rings. The cock rings were Louis's favorite LCS because one of them goes on the base to keep you from cuming(obviously) and the other ring goes on the tip and vibrates. Louis and Harry have used it twice before and both times Harry was completely spaced out for a while. Louis was quite afraid but after Harry came back and said it was the best experience he'd ever had Louis felt a bit better (and of course Louis researched and studied all about su space and all the precautions you have to take when dealing with that)

Louis walks back to the bed and his breath is yet again taken away. Harry is waiting, patiently, with his bum in the air on all fours, his pink puckered little hole clenching again and again, waiting and wanting something inside.

"Ok remember no sound remember?" Louis asked setting the items down on the bed, kneading Harry's pale, smooth, perfectly rounded ass. Harry's nods.

Louis reaches around Harry to secure the clock ring on the base. Harry startles at the cold but then his breathing increases, realizing what he's in for. Louis then placed the vibrating ring on the head and switches it on. Harry tenses, trying not to whine at the stimulation.

Louis then goes down and licks all around Harry's hole, sucking bruised to the skin around there. Louis's tongue pokes inside and Harry lets out a loud moan, his voice cracking half way through, and thrusts himself back on Louis.

As Louis continues to fuck his tongue into Harry, Harry wobbles and his arms collapse so his bum is completely in the air.

Louis pulls away and quickly takes off his pants and shirt. Louis takes a tiny dab of lube and runs it over Harry's hole and then gives himself three quick stokes, figuring with his spit and precum there is enough lube already. Louis lines up at Harry's entrance and Louis feels a bit odd because usually Harry is very vocal and now that he can't speak Louis is doubting that Harry is enjoying himself...maybe he's just in pain.

"Babe is this ok?" Louis asks,tip touching Harry's entrance but not in.

Harry lets out a loud, annoyed groan and thrusts back onto Louis's dick, both of them yelling out in pleasure.

"Fuck your so tight baby," Louis praises, raking his fingers down Harry's back, thrusting at Harry's prostate , causing a string of moans to fall from his mouth.

Harry whips his hair from his face, hoping Louis gets the message. Louis gathers Harry's hair into a ponytail and pulls back on it tighter every time he thrusts in.

Harry leans back on his arms for support but shortly collapses. Louis knows that he is close but isn't sure about Harry.

Louis knows they have long since knocked the phone off the bed and Louis wonders if Harry is as close as he is.

Shit. Louis totally forgot about the cock ring he fumbles to get the lower part of and as soon as it goes Harry is screaming  
"Daddy" and at the sound of Harry's desperate and raspy moans and whimpers Louis is cumming deep and hard, pressing against Harry's prostrate.

Louis collapses and sees stars. He doesn't think he has ever cum that hard in his entire life. Louis doesn't know what he did to deserve Harry.

Louis comes back to his senses and turns to Harry. Harry is letting out quiet little please and tears are slipping from his eyes.

"Baby?what wrong?" Louis asks pulling Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Too....too much" Harry cries.

"Fuck!" Louis whispers, remembering the upper ring that was still attached to Harry's over-stimulated and way over-sensitive cock. Louis wraps his hand around Harry's still rock hard cock and as soon as he touches the tip to pull the ring off Harry shudders through another orgasm.

Louis quickly takes it off and Harry moans, no longer feeling the weird mix of pleasure and pain.

"Love Louis" Harry whispers.

"Love Harry" Louis whispers back.

*  
When Harry blinks his eyes open it's about an hour later and Harry finds himself alone, in pajamas, not sticky, and in new clean smelling sheets.

"Lou" Harry calls, voice broken.

Louis walks into the room a moment latter with soup and some grape Gatorade (Harry's favorite flavor to drink when he's sick or has a soar throat).

"Why are you the best?" Harry whisper asks,not wanting to strain his voice anymore than he has, Kissing Louis' cheek.

"I'm not sure about that," Louis gives a short laugh and places the tray with the food and drink beside Harry, then sits down in bed and cuddles into Harry.

"What are you talking about I have the best boyfriend/ practically husband ever," Harry smiles.

" I forgot I put the vibrating ring on you and you came twice! That I even know if you could have come a third time when I was spaced out," Louis sighs.

"Babe, that was amazing please don't worry about it you know how much I get off on pain and that was...I don't even have words for it. But I can tell you I definitely want to do that again" Harry smiles and kisses Louis's nose before taking a slurp of the soup.

"Really?"

"Really" Harry intertwined his hand he isn't eating with with Louis'.

"I love you," Louis whispers into Harry's neck.

"I love you more" Harry giggles.

"Not possible"

~~~~~  
Hope you guys love it! All those articles saying L&H are on 'vocal rest' . I mean really? It's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I will just assume Harry and Louis are actually doing what this FIC is. Love you all<3


End file.
